


Game-Changing

by chasu



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, forgive me aoko for i have sinned, mentions of overlapping other relationships kind of, non-multishippers beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasu/pseuds/chasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Saguru talk about fantasies and sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game-Changing

   It was the middle of the night, and Kaito's thoughts were wandering.

   They tended to do that. 

   They were both sleepless. Kaito himself, in his underwear, half on top of the covers with his limbs splayed all about, and Saguru, pjyama-clad and tucked in, on his side and facing the wall, thinking about who-knew-what.

   Hopefully, it wasn't too important to be interrupted for curiosity's sake.

   "Hey." He curled around Saguru's back like a limpet, swinging one leg over his hip and pressing close enough to be certain that his breathing was not even enough to be asleep, as he'd suspected. "Do you jerk off?"

   Saguru laughed in the way that only sleepy people can. He shifted, turning to face Kaito but without moving the limb still slung over him. Seemingly, he had decided that this was a conversation worth turning around for. Their noses almost bumped.

   "Yes," he replied, without much hesitation.

   Kaito hummed. He had been expecting that: the affirmative, if not Saguru's forthrightness. 

   From his several hours (possibly several hundred hours, but he couldn't count on himself not to exaggerate) of internet research, he had determined that plenty of asexuals had a libido that had to be taken care of every so often. 

   The websites had also said that it was rude to ask about it, but that likely didn't take long-term relationships into account. They'd talked about worse things, and there were some curiosities that the forums didn't quite sate.

   The closeness got to him. It was only nice in small doses before it became suffocating. He nudged Saguru in a way that he hoped would translate correctly, and it did; he settled down on his back, and Kaito did the same, head on his own, separate pillow. He moved one leg, settling it over Saguru's own, a useless gesture that managed to be comforting as well as anchoring.

   "What do you think about?" he asked, tentatively.

   Saguru gave the ceiling a coy smile. "Sherlock Holmes."

   Kaito, stunned speechless, gave Saguru a moment to clarify that he was joking.

   He didn't.

   "Honestly?" he all but spluttered, unable to keep from staring at Saguru's face in all it's seriousness.

   "One-hundred percent." Saguru glanced over at him, turning that coyness his way for a moment before his gaze drifted back to the ceiling, about as dreamy as Kaito had ever seen him. "Not the BBC version, you understand, but Robert Downey Jr's portrayal? Let's just say that occasionally, I can overlook the historical inaccuracies."

   "I should have seen that coming." Kaito shook his head, but lying down, it wasn't very effective. "I thought asexual people who jerk off usually think about like, grocery lists and homework or something."

   Saguru considered it like it was a valid point (reassuring, since Kaito was still tentative about offending him, sometimes.) "Some people probably do. But, for others, I think it's reflexive. The body responds to certain stimulus, regardless of how you personally feel about it, don't you think? So grocery lists and homework do about as much for me as pornographic images and actual sex." Which was to say, nothing - as Kaito had been told before, in terms that were just as frank.

   "But Robert Downey Jr is the exception?"

   "I said Holmes, not Downey Jr. There's a difference." Saguru clarified, helpfully. Kaito didn't really see the difference, not in the context of masturbatory fantasies, but, he supposed, each to his own. "If you really want to know, I typically prefer to imagine scenarios with temporary characters, everything within my control. Virgin bride on her wedding night, college roommates experimenting, Kuroba Kaito in the middle of a locker-room gang-bang..." He paused. "Consensual, of course. That sort of thing." 

   For a beat, all Kaito could think was, _Wow_. His own heart seemed to have stopped; he'd never had that _specific_ idea in his head before, and would likely never have seen it as anything more than not-exactly-repulsive (at least in the light of day), but the fact that Saguru found it appealing was so...

   So...

   Game-changing.

   Kaito laced their fingers together in the dark. "You think about me with other people?"

   Saguru gave it some thought. "Just the fantasy. I daresay if that happened in real life I'd be a little..." It took him a while to find the right word, and Kaito found himself scrolling through a mental list of his own as well. _Furious, distraught, apathetic...?_ Eventually, he settled on, "concerned." Kaito couldn't hold back a smile at that. He'd be concerned too. "You're my boyfriend, and the kendo team can't have you."

   Oh _wow_.

   He had to fight to keep his voice level. "Well isn't _that_ specific."

   He expected Saguru to be flustered, maybe even blushing. Instead, he settled his hands behind his head, elbows out, completely shameless. As though just the idea was giving him pleasure in some way; though probably not the same way it was affecting Kaito. He would have to hurry for a cold shower after this, the way the conversation was going. "What can I say? It's a favourite. I've given it a lot of thought."

   "Mm." He wasn't the only one who'd be giving it a lot of thought. Kaito bit his lip, decided not to say anything more on _that_ particular topic. "Would you be offended if I said I thought about you?"

   "Not at all," Saguru said, plainly. "I'd be quite flattered."

   Good sign. Very good sign. "And what about you with other people?" Kaito ventured.

   "The kendo team?"

   Saguru was idly playing with their joined hands, rubbing his thumb over the side of Kaito's pointer finger. Kaito slackened his grip some, making it easier for Saguru to break if he wanted to. He hummed again and said, "Not quite."

   "...The Task Force?"

   "Wow, perv." Kaito elbowed him in the side, and Saguru went to the trouble of elbowing him back. If Kaito didn't know better, he'd think he even heard a laugh. It died off when Kaito sobered and said, "It's just one person, really."

   Of course, Saguru took it as an invitation to guess. "I sincerely hope it isn't Hattori Heiji." Kaito made a vague sound that must have been negative enough (it had been _one time_ , and Saguru didn't need to know about it). "Hmmm... Kudo Shinichi? Kaitou Kid? No, too obvious. Maybe Chat Noi--?"

   "Aoko."

   The silence lasted too long, and Kaito immediately wished he hadn't said it. It was revealing; too revealing. Saguru had said, once, that that was what relationships were about: peeling back layers, nudity in the emotional sense. Kaito hadn't believed him, at first.

   How things had changed.

   Eventually, Saguru just breathed out, "Oh."

   Kaito tried to be shameless too, but it was obvious in his tone that he wasn't, and his shrug was lost to the bedcovers. "You look good together." _With your head between her legs,_ he didn't add.

   The thought took him wandering off down a lane of memories of fantasies that he didn't want to dwell on, but it only took a moment for them to rekindle the arousal that had been gradually dying down, like fire smouldering in the damp.

   Saguru's next question was a relief. A desperately needed distraction. "And... do you ever think about yourself with...?"

   "Her? Not anymore." Maybe occasionally, in his confused and hormone-addled years, before the discovery of internet pornography and the glorious knowledge of what Saguru looked like without his clothes, and the realisation that he and Aoko had something entirely _other_ \-- but no. Not anymore.

   " _Oh_."

   And if Kaito knew his _oh_ s, that one was nothing short of interested. Maybe even enthusiastic, but he had to be sure. He cleared his throat. "Tell me: is that freakier or less freaky than the Task Force?" he asked, poker face intact even though Saguru wasn't looking at him.

   "Not freaky at all," Saguru said, sagely and without judgement. Which was good, because Kaito was pretty sure that _frequently_  imagining your asexual boyfriend and your totally-platonic more-than-best-friend getting it on was a little... worth judging. At least for most people.

   For a second, Saguru went very still. "What about a hybrid? Aoko and Holmes together?"

   Kaito had to think about that. Definitely not his cup of tea. "The freakiest," he confirmed. Saguru made a brief noise of agreement. "Anyway, I thought he was supposed to be asexual in the books." Kaito rolled over onto his side - his back to Saguru, but he was smiling. "Isn't that why you like him so much?"

   Now, it was Saguru's turn to cling. He didn't do it quite like Kaito did, (seemed to have a respect for something called breathing space, whatever _that_ was), but the proximity was enough that he only had to mumble into Kaito's hair to be heard. "I like him because he is the greatest of great detectives, plain and simple. Though somehow, I didn't know that." And there Kaito thought he knew everything. "It's an interesting theory."

   Kaito smirked into his pillow. "Interesting enough to warrant a re-read?"

   The arm around his waist gave the gentlest of squeezes. "Naturally."

**Author's Note:**

> [quietly adds this to the pile of fics that need a prequel but do not have one yet.]
> 
> shoutout to dcmk-headcanons @ tumblr, which no longer exists but posted this idea which wouldn't leave me alone. ^^ also, obligatory disclaimer that saguru and his preferences aren't supposed to represent all asexual people, or anything like that.


End file.
